Les bons petits plats
by lasurvolte
Summary: Djidane attend de pouvoir se moquer de Frank, et Ruby aime bien faire goûter ses spécialités aux rouquins, ça n’a l’air de rien pourtant…


**Titre :** Les bons petits plats

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, et pourtant au prix où on paye le jeu, on mériterait de les avoir un peu.

**Résumé :** Djidane attend de pouvoir se moquer de Frank, et Ruby aime bien faire goûter ses spécialités aux rouquins, ça n'a l'air de rien pourtant…

**Genre :** drabble là !

**Couple : **ben y en pas, mais si vous aimez vous aussi, essayez d'imaginer un dji/frank.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé

Note 2 : merci à jumelle qui m'a trouvé l'idée pour Ruby, vu que je ne savais pas comment placer mon truc. Sinon je me suis amusée à faire un Djidane espiègle, mais a-t-il vraiment de l'importance dans cette histoire je ne saurais dire ?

************

Deux grands yeux bleus l'observaient à la dérobé. Accroupi, seul son regard et l'arrête de son nez dépasse de la table, et il le fixe, il attend. Sa petite queue de singe qui ne peut rester immobile, est la seule qui montre son impatience.

Frank lui lance un air un peu agacé, et Djidane ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu es là pour te moquer ?

- Je suis là pour voir le grand Frank faire un choix.

- Tu parles d'un choix.

- Je me demande de qui tu as le plus peur, de Ruby ou de ces bons petits plats ?

Le rouquin poussa un soupir :

- Donc tu es bien là pour te moquer.

Le blondinet d'un bond atterrit sur la table, se tenant dans une position animale à quatre pattes, il approcha son visage de celui de Frank.

- C'est parce que tu sembles toujours si sérieux, il faut bien que je trouve une occasion de me moquer de toi.

Le plus âgé appuya sa main sur la tête du gamin pour le repousser.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Si je devais me fâcher chaque fois que ton petit air espiègle attend la seconde où il pourra se moquer de moi, nous ne serions pas amis.

Petit gloussement de la part du blond.

- Je te présenterai une fille si tu veux après cette dure épreuve.

- Non merci, garde tes conquêtes pour toi Djidane, et puis tu ferais mieux de t'en trouver une et une seule, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Une seule ? Ca serait bien trop ennuyant.

- Je serais toujours là pour t'occuper.

Djidane ne put s'empêcher de taper dans ses mains :

- Tu as raison, je ne cesserai de guetter le moment où tu seras dans l'embarras pour pouvoir rire de toi.

- Et bien au moins, j'aurai l'honneur de te faire rire.

En guise de réponse le plus jeune lui offrit un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix de femme résonna dans la pièce.

- Djidane, descend de cette table tout de suite, non mais ce n'est pas des manières ça, tu te crois où ? On t'a certes appris à voler, mais pas à monter sur les tables.

- Désolé Ruby, lança-t-il en descendant immédiatement.

La femme eut un air exaspéré, mais se reprit bien vite. Dans ses mains elle tenait une tarte tout juste sortie du four, et en souriant elle la posa sur la table. Elle en découpa une part qu'elle mit dans une assiette puis qu'elle tendit à Frank.

- Je l'ai faite spécialement pour toi, alors j'espère que ça te plaira.

Sa phrase sonnait comme un ordre, elle semblait plutôt dire « il y a intérêt que ça te plaise ». Frank retint sa grimace, et Djidane mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires.

Le rouquin prit la tarte dans ses mains, la scruta comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure puis finit par l'approcher de ses lèvres.

- Tu as de la chance Frank, la tarte aux puluches est ma spécialité.

Et c'est en fermant les yeux que le garçon mordit dans le plat dont il avait le plus horreur, sous les éclats de rire de Djidane qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

De toute évidence, Frank avait encore plus peur de Ruby que des puluches…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Dites moi vos impressions, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaites, par contre je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, notamment pour le dialogue Dji/Frank, il ne semble pas vraiment important, il n'indique rien pour l'histoire, mais il était très marrant à écrire, et je pense que je vais chercher une autre idée afin d'approfondir ce genre de petits dialogues entre les personnages (surtout ces deux là sans doute.)


End file.
